


Destiny

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: In which Hermione is once again brilliant and Ron and Harry are once again lucky.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smut 4 Flowers on LJ.
> 
>  
> 
> Only for Trisha would I have written this! 

You thought Hermione was brilliant with books, spells and charms? That's nothing on what she can do in the bedroom. I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't witness it first hand. Me and Harry. Yeah, the three of us. It just works for us. And it wasn't awkward or anything, as if it was just understood from the beginning. It has always been them, both of them.

I used to think the best time I was ever going to have in bed was in the middle of them; Harry buried in my arse as Hermione rode me, a tangle of limbs, sweat and gyrating muscles. But then Hermione got one of her brilliant ideas.

"Can I watch?" she had asked.

We were standing there naked, waiting for her to join us.

"Watch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I want to watch you two."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

She directed us to sit down on the bed facing each other, Harry's legs and thighs draped over mine, our currently limp cocks touching.

"Now kiss," Hermione ordered.

"Still so bossy," I teased.

"This is an order I can fully support," Harry said, taking my face in his hands and pulling me towards him. 

This is another thing you might not imagine is true. Harry Potter is a fuckin' amazing kisser. I don't know where he learned it or where he perfected it, but it's just glorious what he can do with his tongue, the amount of time and effort he puts into it. Hermione agrees.

The thing about his kisses though, is they sort of just make you forget where you are. Sometimes I get the sense that I am falling and so I have to hold on to him, just to remind myself. Which is what I do, wrapping myself around him tight, one hand on the back of his neck, the other in his hair, running my fingers through it, marveling at how sometimes life just  _makes sense,_  ya know? And of course, it doesn't take long with his tongue in my mouth, swirling around, diving deeper before my cock remembered where it is as well, and began to grow hard against Harry's--which I noticed is also starting to stiffen.

I moaned and broke the kiss. "Now what?"

"Mark him," she answered with no hesitation, a note of desperation in her voice. I stole a glance and she was biting her lower lip, staring at our cocks and running her middle finger along her collar where one of her buttons had come undone. I smiled wickedly at her and then Harry, as I tugged the hair at the back of his head, causing him to tilt it back, exposing his neck to me. I wet his Adams Apple with my tongue before sucking on it, hard. He moaned, grasping my shoulders tightly.

I felt Harry's cock poking me as he unconsciously moved even closer, his whole upper body flush against mine as I continued to suck on his neck. I wanted to touch him so bad, to rub his cock against mine, but I hadn't been given permission, something about the way Hermione had looked told me that I would need her okay. I could feel his skin get warm under my mouth and I knew there would be a mark where blood vessels had popped. I stopped sucking and licked the spot before scrapping my teeth along the same skin. I felt his moan against my teeth as I bit lightly. I then looked at Hermione to get her orders. She had unbuttoned more of her blouse and was now inching her fingers under her bra's cup, caressing the pert flesh there. I was torn now between wanting to take Harry's cock in my hand and wanting to take Hermione's breast in my mouth. 

I continued the pattern of wetting his skin, then sucking until the heat rose from it before I would bite all along his shoulder and chest. While I did this he moaned and writhed, and I knew his need to touch me was as strong as mine to stroke him, but we waited. He ran his fingernails along my back and neck instead, marking me. Until finally, with my mouth around his nipple, he whinged, "Hermione, please. Tell us what to do."

I looked at her again and her eyes were glassy and heavy lidded as she stared at us, removing her skirt and knickers. I knew she couldn't just watch without needing to participate. Her hunger looked almost as ravished as ours.

"Let me join you," she said, coming to us.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said, beginning to pull away and make room for her.

"No. Stay where you are," she ordered.

She came over, kissing me and then turning to kiss Harry. Then she pushed us apart slightly, just our upper bodies, making room for herself.

"I want you both."

Harry and I looked at her and then at each other, as she positioned herself in between us. This didn't happen in real life did it? It hadn't happened to us, not yet. 

I swallowed and nodded as she kissed me. I felt Harry's hands come in between Hermione and I as he began caressing and teasing Hermione's nipples. She rose up slightly and I began kissing the flesh of her neck and chest as she took my hand. Together, the two of us guided mine and Harry's cock inside of her. It was brilliant. The onslaught of sensations all at once was overwhelming. Feeling Hermione stretch around us as I felt Harry's cock rub against mine was dizzying. Harry and I clung to each other as Hermione began rising and falling slowly and tentatively at first, gasping at every inch deeper, every new sensation. 

Hermione started the stilted cursing she had started doing when she was getting exactly what she wanted from exactly who she wanted it from. The first time she had done it startled Harry and I and one of us might have actually laughed. But now, we thought it was hot as hell--like we had turned her into a ravished, incoherent wild beast.

"Fuck unf...this unf...is fucking unf...amazing unf..."

"Want to come  _so_  bad," Harry whimpered, voicing my desire as well.

It was too much, I could feel my testicles getting hard and I tried to stop myself, but it was too late. Closing my eyes tight, I grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her down hard, with a loud gasp of climax she came. I followed moments later. I felt Harry's come added to mine right before I felt my bones melt and I lost the ability to sit up. Slumping onto my back with a thud, I felt the most satisfied, peaceful sensation, and when Hermione fell beside me, wrapping her arm and leg around me, it was intensified. When Harry spooned up behind Hermione, entwining his fingers with ours, it was complete. I was right where I had been destined to be.  



End file.
